


Sanders Sides NSFW Prompts

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys, Tickling, Trans!Virgil, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, mosleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: These are prompts from a new blog I started up on tumblr! If you want to follow me there, go to the address I'll provide below. Other than that, enjoy the smuthttps://ticklynsfwfandoms.tumblr.com/





	1. Spread Em' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickling, blowjobs, slight overstimulation

“Come on gurl, spread em’ for me, yeah? Remy asked, leaning into the half naked side, pressing kisses up his belly before meeting his lips, moaning softly as Patton deepened the kiss. Letting out a squeaky hum, Patton let out a soft moan as Remy moved away from his lips and started placing suckle like kisses down his neck, nibbling a little as he reached his bare shoulder. Noticing how the Moral side’s thighs began to open up and squeeze around his hips, Remy grinned into the other’s shoulder and rubbed their hips together, letting their cocks get some friction. “There we go…”

Letting out a soft whimper as Remy’s hands squeezed his hips, Patton mumbled a small, ‘yes,’ when Remy paused at removing his pants and boxers. Pulling them down slowly, Remy couldn’t help the way his mouth watered a bit as Patton’s erection sprang free, slapping lightly on his belly, leaving a small pool of precum on the flushed skin. Throwing his clothes somewhere on the floor of the room, Remy leaned down and pressed soft kisses to the trembling muscles of Patton’s thigh, glancing up when he heard a hitch of breath. Noticing how Patton was covering his mouth and squirming, Remy arched a brow and trailed more kisses up the side’s thighs, grinning when a squeak leaked through Patton’s tightly closed mouth.

“Pat, deary, do you have something to share with little ol’ me?” Remy asked, placing a playful nip against Patton’s open thighs, making the other yelp and hushed giggles emanate from his smiling mouth. Trying to close his legs, Patton cackled and squirmed as Remy forced them open against and blew raspberries against the skin, making Patton shriek in giggles and reach out to try to push Remy’s lips away from his thighs. “Nope, you made the wrong mistake, darling!”

“R-Rehehemy nohoho!” Patton cackled, throwing his head back as the Sleep personification nibbled up and down the sensitive skin of his thighs, along with squeezing the place where his thighs met his hips, making the Moral side want to crawl out of his skin. Hearing the whines and shrieks of the other, Remy grinned and pressed one more kiss to the reddening thighs before moving up, quickly taking in Patton’s leaking cock and licking the underside before shoving his face deeper until his nose touched Patton’s happy trail. “O-ohoho Rem….”

Keeping up the soft tickles against Patton’s thigh, Remy hummed around the twitching cock in his mouth, closing his eyes when Patton gasped and climaxed in his mouth. Swallowing everything down, Remy swirled his tongue around the softening dick pulling off once Patton whined and jerked away from the oncoming overstimulation. Sliding up, Remy pressed their lips together, jerking his hips slightly when Patton reached down and cupped the leaking erection in his boxers. Pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, Patton took in deep breaths while Remy panted against his lips, taking in how dark the Moral side’s eyes were. Gasping as he was shoved back and Patton climb on his hips, Remy couldn’t help the shaky moan that left his mouth as Patton pressed his face into his clothed dick, mouthing the leaky head.

“Lay back now, hun. It’s my turn to make you feel good.”


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming, Handjobs, Hickeys

Burying his face in his pillow, Logan couldn’t help the shaky whimper that left his mouth as lips attached themselves to his entrance, a sly tongue tracing them rim yet not entering. Jerking his hips forward as a slight nip was placed on his flushed skin of his ass, Logan cried out as Patton took one of his balls in his mouth, sucking around the sensitive skin while a lubed finger pushed lightly in his entrance, going into the first knuckle of the Moral side’s finger. Pressing a soft kiss to the Logical side’s lower back, Patton pushed the rest of his finger in, curling it as if he was searching for something. Arching his back as his prostate was suddenly pressed into, Logan buried his face in his pillow just as a heavily moan was released from his open mouth.

“P-Patton, no teasing! P-please!” Logan panted, turning his face to the side, staring pleadingly at his partner with a lust filled gaze. Smiling softly as he saw how destroyed the usual uptight Logan looked, Patton let out a hum as he took the finger out and replaced it with two, curling them to just tease the Logical side’s prostate. Whining heavily as he tried to move his hips back into the touch, Logan begged softly as his body shivered in need. “P-Patton…”

“Alrightie, I think you earned enough teasing…would you like to come, hun?” Patton asked softly, reaching over with his free hand to encircle Logan’s hard and dripping cock. Crying out when the Moral side moved his fingers and hand at the same time, Logan whimpered and sobbed as his abdomen began to burn, telling him he was close to climaxing. Noticing how Logan’s hips were desperately trying to thrust into his hand, Patton tightened his grip on his cock before leaning down and nipping the Logical side’s ass, leaving a mark on the reddened skin. “Cum for me, Logan.”

Sobbing as he followed Patton’s instructions with a silent scream, Logan jerked twice before he exploded, coating parts of his stomach and Patton’s hand in his cum. Jerking him through it, Patton carefully pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend before removing his hand from his softening dick once Logan began to bat his touch away from it. Snapping, Patton cleaned them both up quickly and moved to grab something for them to wear before a shaky hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

“P-please stay with me,” Logan mumbled, staring at Patton with a cloudy eyes. Smiling softly as sleep was clearly tugging at the Logical side, Patton nodded and moved to lay down next to him, pulling the blanket on both of them before clicking off the lights. Snuggling close to the Moral side’s warm body, Logan yawned as Patton tangled their legs together, tugging him closer. “W-what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me hun, just get some rest,” Patton whispered, brushing Logan’s sweaty bangs from his forehead, pressing a kiss to the skin with a smile. Nodding softly, Logan curled closer to the other and closed his eyes, feeling himself sinking in the wonderful afterglow of their previous activity. Noticing how Logan’s body grew heavier with sleep, Patton rubbed soothing circles into the other’s back until he too fell asleep, curled into the warmth Logan was giving off. “Goodnight, Logan…love you so much.”


	3. Gentle Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob, sex toys, and Virgil is ftm trans

“Logan…” Virgil whispered, leaning into his touch when Logan cupped his face gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before trailing down and letting their lips meet. Letting out a hum, Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders, bringing him closer as the Logical side slowly swept his hands up his purple shirt, softly caressing the skin of his stomach. Pulling away after a minute, Logan pressed their forehead together, letting their breaths fan across each other’s lips as they panted. Noticing the slight tug of Logan’s hands on his shirt, Virgil took in the question gaze on his face before smiling softly. “Y-yes…go ahead.”

“Tell me if it gets too much, okay?” Logan asked quietly, making sure Virgil gave him a spoken confirmation before he slowly pushed up the Anxious side’s shirt. Shivering as the cool air swept across his bare torso, Virgil raised his arms and allowed Logan to take his shirt off and let it fall on the side of their bed. Leaning back down again, Virgil let his arms hang to his sides as he watched Logan look his body up and down with a loving yet lustful gaze. Feeling a blush beginning to stain his cheeks, Virgil cleared his throat and gently pulled Logan closer so they could kiss again. “Come on, Specs. I promise I’m okay so please…no more waiting.”

Chuckling softly, Logan nodded and pressed one more kiss to Virgil’s lips before trailing down, pecking butterfly kisses down the younger side’s neck, nipping lightly once he reached the part of Virgil’s neck that met his shoulders. Letting out a soft groan at that, Virgil looped his fingers around Logan’s belt loop as the Logical side pressed kisses down his chest, paying extra attention to the scars on his chest as he peppered them with love. Snickering lightly at the feeling, Virgil relaxed against the bed as Logan went further down, trailing more kisses down until he reached the waistline of Virgil’s jeans.

“Virgil? What would you like me to do?” Logan asked, playing with the zipper of the side’s ripped black skinny jeans as he waited for Virgil to make up his mind. Biting his lip, Virgil really thought about it before he sighed and reached down, wanting Logan to come back up to him. Doing as he was gestured, Logan crawled back up Virgil’s body and cupped his face, stroking softly under his dark brown eyes with his thumbs. “Um…maybe don’t go inside today? Not really feeling it…”

“Of course, my starshine. Your comfort is the thing that matters most here,” Logan confirmed, nudging their noses together playfully, smiling slightly when it caused the Anxious side to giggle a bit. Pressing more kisses around Virgil’s flushed cheeks, Logan moved back down his boyfriend’s body and arrived at his jeans again, shooting the younger male another look. Rolling his eyes, Virgil snapped and allowed his jeans to come off, popping them somewhere in the room. Letting out a small sigh at the other’s impatience, Logan shook his head as he tried to ignore the smartass smirk Virgil was wearing on his lips. “I promise I’ll be gentle, okay?”

Feeling the playful energy leave for something more serious, Virgil let the smirk leave his face as he nodded, lifting his hips lightly to allow Logan to remove his boxers. Letting them fall to the floor beside the bed, Logan pressed soft kisses to Virgil’s thigh, nudging his face along the soft skin, smiling when he noticed the other taking a deep breath in at the feeling. Shooting Virgil one last look, Logan moved closer and let his breath fan over Virgil’s small cock. Jerking his hips lightly at the feeling, Virgil whimpered as Logan wrapped his arms around his thighs, keeping them open so he could do whatever he wanted to him.

“Still okay?” Logan asked, making sure Virgil was still comfortable with the fact that he was being held in odd position. Hearing a soft, ‘yeah,’ Logan made sure to meet the Anxious side’s eyes before he leaned forward and gave a gentle lick to the head of Virgil’s cock. Arching his back with a sharp gasp, Virgil fell back down on the bed, pressing his knuckles into his mouth to bite back sharp moans that were practically begging to be released. Letting out a hum, Logan gave a broad lick before he gently sucked Virgil’s cock, grinning around it as Virgil let a moan free. Pulling away, Logan gently ket his thumb stroke around the hard cock, making sure he wasn’t going lower towards Virgil’s entrance. “Virge? Is it okay if I use a toy?”

“Y-yeah…m-more,” Virgil whimpered past his moans, thrusting his hips up to meet Logan’s thumb that was still stroking his cock. Nodding softly, Logan snapped and brought out a simple bullet vibrator that was dark purple in color. Showing it to Virgil, Logan could help the chuckle when Virgil moaned at the sight of it and practically begged for him to use it on him. Turning it to the lowest setting first, so he wouldn’t overwhelm the other, Logan let the toy slide up Virgil’s lips before setting it gently on the head of his cock. “O-oh! L-Logan…f-feels good…”

Moving up so he could look Virgil in the eyes, Logan muttered soft praises in his ears as he moved the vibrator up and down his cock, letting Virgil thrust against it at his own pace. Letting out a small sound of surprise as Virgil suddenly pressed his lips against his, Logan responded just as eagerly, rolling their tongues together slowly, not fighting for dominance. Clicking the vibrator to go to the second setting, Logan wrapped his free arm around Virgil as the side jump and buried his face in his neck with a whimper like moan. Noticing how wet Virgil was getting as his hand moved up and down his cock, Logan knew that he was getting close.

“Should I make you cum now Virgil? I can tell you’re getting close, my dear,” Logan asked, whispering his question against the side’s ear. Letting out a pleasured sob, Virgil nodded from where his head was buried in Logan’s neck before he yelped when the Logical side turned the bullet on it’s last setting, making it a fast pace against the head of his cock. Gripping Logan’s shirt, Virgil squeezed his thighs together, trapping Logan’s hand where it was as his climax hit. Feeling Virgil shudder in his grasp, Logan continued to whisper soft praises as Virgil silently screamed and whimpered in his neck. “‘Let it out, Virge. I got you my Starshine. Let it out.”

Letting out harsh breaths as the feeling of heat finally left his lower abdomen, Virgil squirmed against the vibrator, trying to get it away from his overstimulated cock. Seeing this, Logan clicked off the bullet and snapped it away, pulling Virgil closer to his chest, rocking them softly as he waited for Virgil to come back down from his pleasured haze. Snuggling closer in Logan’s warmth, Virgil sighed as he got back from the space he was in before pulled out of Logan’s grasp and pressed their lips together softly, letting the kiss speak of all the love he was feeling. Rubbing circles against Virgil’s face with his thumbs, Logan pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, letting Virgil see the soft smile on his face. Giving Logan his own, Virgil glanced down at the bulge that was displaying itself in Logan’s jeans before he grinned and gently cupped it. Letting out a gasp at this, Logan peeked up at Virgil and saw the smile on his face that made the Logical side’s heart beat faster in his chest.

“Come on Lo, let’s get this taken care of so we can both sleep. Pants. Off. Now.”


	4. The Importance Of Safewords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their scenes, Roman notices that Logan isn't into it despite not safewording, which causes him to stop and teach the Logical side the importance of said safewords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a commission from someone who wished to remain anonymous! It’s based off that safeword ask I made for the logince pairing. This person was kind enough to commission a fic for it, which I am extremely grateful for! I kinda went a bit overboard on the fic’s word count, but you did give me more than five dollars soooo yeah. I really hope this person enjoy the fic! And to everyone else, please enjoy the fic as well!

Logan knew it was illogical to think the way he was thinking, however when Roman came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering sweet nothings and muttering what he wanted to do with him when they go up to his room, the Logical side couldn’t help but shiver with need and swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. Letting out a breath as the time finally came, Logan tried not to let the sudden anxious feeling that was bubbling in his stomach overflow into his expression as Roman carried him towards his room. Burying his face in the Prince’s shoulder, Logan stiffened slightly when he heard a door open and close before his back was suddenly thrown onto the huge bed Roman owned. Letting out a huff once he landed, Logan sat up and stared at Roman as the Creative side snapped out of his outfit, revealing his toned upper body to the Logical side.

“You ready, my Starshine?” Roman asked softly, moving to crawl up the bed, lightly pushing Logan back until he was laying down again and Roman was above him. Staring into the Prince’s darkening eyes, Logan bit his lip and nodded softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Roman’s neck, pulling him down as their lips met. Letting out a muffled snort at Logan’s impatience, Roman pushed more into the Logical side and swept his tongue across his bottom lip, letting his hands wander up the Brain’s shirt, gently caressing his midriff. Taking in a deep breath at the feeling, Logan let out a shaky moan as Roman pushed his tongue in, letting the muscles rub against each other before he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together as they panted with flushed faces. “Come on, Babe. Take your shirt off.”

“Y-yes, my King,” Logan whimpered out, slowly sitting up once Roman leaned back enough for him to reach down, removing his tie before pulling off his polo. Pushing the articles of clothing off his bed, Roman pushed Logan back down and pressed another kiss to his lips before moving down, nibbling at his earlobe before licking down his neck, nipping at the place where his neck met his shoulders. Trembling at the feeling, Logan bit back a moan as Roman continued to mark up his shoulder until he suddenly moved down again, pressing a kiss to one of his nipples. Arching his back, Logan let out a gasp like moan and whimpered when Roman’s hands were gripping his hips and pressing him back against the bedsheets. “R-Roman! P-please! More!”

Hearing this, Roman smirked around the Logical side’s nipples before his eyes darkened, and he moved off Logan grabbing his tie off the floor. Noticing this, Logan bit back a whimper when the Creative side’s dark gaze was back on him and his arms were suddenly above his head and getting tied to the headboard. Whimpering as the restraint was tightened against his wrists, Logan tried to pull at them and felt the anxious bubbling he had earlier begin to strengthen in his stomach once he realized he couldn’t break free unless Roman untied him. Jumping slightly when a warm hand was suddenly pressed against his stomach, Logan moved his eyes off the tight restraint to look at Roman, who was watching him with heavily lustful eyes.

“Be good for your King now, okay, my Starshine?” Roman whispered huskily, moving his hands from Logan’s midsection to tease around his waistline, tugging at his pants lightly. Taking in a deep breath, Logan nodded hesitantly and watched as Roman tugged off his belt and drew his jeans and boxers off, throwing them somewhere in the room. Jerking when Roman’s hands pushed his thighs apart, Logan whimpered and tried not to squirm at the Creative side laid down, pinning his legs hard enough to where he couldn’t move them. Tugging at his binds against, Logan whined as the fabric rubbed harshly against his wrists. “You remember your safeword, right Darling?”

“U-um…t-the..it’s the stoplight colors..my King,” Logan whispered, slamming his eyes shut as Roman nipped his thigh, sucking a mark into it. Pressing a soft kiss to the abused skin, Roman flashed a pleased smile up at the Logical side before it faded into a smirk and his breath was suddenly fanning across his dick. Biting his bottom lip enough to break it, Logan tried not to feel a bit disappointed when it seemed like his dick wouldn’t get hard. Not seeming to mind however, Roman pressed a kiss to the flushed head and sucked it into his mouth, tonguing the slit. Feeling like his breath was knocked out of him, Logan tugged at his binds once more and trembled, kicking his legs when Roman sucked him down until his nose was pressed against the hairs of his pelvis. “M-my King! Oh my…ooh my g-god!”

Smirking at the sound of Logan’s panting voice, Roman sucked once more before he began to bob his head, letting the Logical side’s cock fuck into his throat with ease. Screaming out a moan, Logan felt his thighs tense against Roman’s hold as he tried to thrust up into the Creative side’s throat. Pressing his hips down hard enough to leave bruises, Roman pulled off Logan’s cock and glared lightly at him, causing Logan to freeze and all the warmth he was feeling before leave his body for something cold and unforgiving.

“Logan…did I say you could move? Well?” Roman asked huskily, tightening his grip on Logan’s hips, not letting the Logical side move at all. Swallowing the lump that was beginning to choke him as tears suddenly began to bubble in his eyes, Logan shook his head and guiltily moved his gaze off the Creative side, making Roman freeze up and lightened his grip on Logan’s hips until he was barely touching the Logical side. Biting back a sob, Logan slammed his eyes shut as Roman’s touch left him and the warmth of the Prince was at his side, bringing his face back towards him. “Logan…what’s your color? Starshine? Please, what’s your color?”

Hearing the fear that was lacing Roman’s voice, Logan tried to take a deep breath but the sobs that were building in his throat tightened and all he could let out was a pathetic sob, making Roman gasp and quickly move, untying Logan’s wrists from the headboard and tossing the tie aside. Bringing Logan close, Roman pulled the trembling side into his lap and held him close, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he rocked them side to side softly. Not touching Roman, Logan continued to hiccup past his sobs until Roman pushed him back carefully and cupped his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together as he was forced to meet the Prince’s eyes.

“Logan, hun, if you weren’t feeling good about the situation…why didn’t you use your colors?” Roman asked softly, keeping his touch against the other’s flushed face light. Letting out more tears as he clenched his eyes shut, Logan tried to shake his head and not answer Roman, but instead he felt Roman bring him closer and a pair of lips suddenly pressed against his sweaty forehead. “Starshine, please. You have to know that using the safeword system is okay. It’s more than okay, it’s essential when we do these kind of things.”

“B-but…but I’m s-supposed to be you sub…your pleasure means the w-world to me…” Logan whimpered out, opening his eyes again to meet Roman’s gaze. Noticing the shocked look in the Creative side’s face, Logan whined and tried to pull back. Seeing this, Roman brought Logan closer and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug, shushing him gently. Blinking past the tears that were still slipping down his flushed cheeks, Logan tried to understand what Roman was doing. “My King?”

“Logan…we’re done with the scene. No more of that, okay? I want you to know that your pleasure and safety in this is really crucial to me. It hurts me when I’m feeling pleasure without knowing that you’re not okay or not feeling good. This is a one way street, my love, and we both should be feeling pleasure. Not just one of us…understand?” Roman asked, letting his tone show how serious he was feeling about the matter. Taking in a deep breath at what Roman said, Logan buried his face in the Creative side’s shoulder and whimpered, feeling oddly stupid for not considering this. Shushing him softly again, Roman pushed his fingers through Logan’s hair before moving them back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Come on, I’ll run us a warm bath and use some of that lavender bubble bath I know you love so much. You can also choose a bath bomb if you like, okay?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat at the warm kindness he was getting from Roman, Logan flushed and stared down at their now soft dicks. He didn’t even realize that during the blowjob, his cock wasn’t even growing hard and it gave Roman the knowledge that he wasn’t in the right zone for their play. Shaking the thought from his mind, Logan brought his gaze up to the Creative side again and felt all the anxious bubbles in his stomach pop as he noticed the pure love he could see, shining into Roman’s gaze as he looked at him with a soft and serene smile. Nodding, Logan yelped when Roman grinned and pulled him up, carrying the Logical side like a damsel in distress towards the bathroom.


End file.
